I Win
by BluAyu
Summary: Artemis and Holly have to have a little fighting match all because of Ryoma's big mouth...and Juliet's big idea. Now Artemis and Holly have a couple seductive tricks up their sleeves for eachother...Slight Watered Down Lime


I Win  
  
Dentri Tomiko  
  
(A/N: I know I need to be doing Another Fate, Another Mission, Another Destiny...but sadly I lost my floppy disk...and I can't FIND the blasted thing..and I can't update Chapter Six since when I lost it it was a 4 four pager thanks to the big fight scene that was coming out of it...so until I find my dear floppy disk...I'll be doing on-shots..and when I get my floppy back.....I'll have major updates for you I promise!!!!!!!)  
  
Holly closed her eyes...why was Juliet pushing her through this.   
  
She knew damn well that Artemis was going to hold back, it was obvious. Artemis had been taught martial arts ever since the Jon Spiro accident.   
  
Holly knew Martial Arts thanks to Master Tae...and of course mostly from Ryoma her cousin in Japan who was a un-defeated K-Fighter.   
  
Now that Ryoma and Juliet has met....they wanted a show down between Artemis and Holly to figure out which one's training was more sucessful.   
  
Holly swung her Katana only once....flipping in the air and then catching it making a death swing.  
  
She has placed her hair in odangos to keep her hair out of her face....she had a loose tank top and some jeans on...something confortable would help her fight even better.   
  
Spiked bracelets were on her wrist...no they weren't a fashion statement...but a weapon.. ((for all who've seen Streetfighter think Chun-Li as Holly...I sorta based the look on her))..  
  
Juliet came into the dojo.   
  
"Artemis will be here any second now," she said.   
  
Holly gave Juliet a death glare.   
  
"Why put me through this Juliet?" asked Holly.   
  
We want to see who's better...you or Artemis...who's stronger.   
  
"Why not you and Ryoma fight then?" asked Holly annoyed.   
  
"There'd be no fun in that," said a voice.   
  
Holly whirled around to see her cousin smirking.   
  
Ryoma leaned against the wall..his blue eyes glowing with excitement...he pushed a strand of his black hair that was streaked with blue out of his face.   
  
"I don't see any fun in this what so ever," mumbled Holly.   
  
Just then she heard something flick toward her, Holly ducked, to find Artemis with daggers in his hands...5 clutched in both hands.   
  
"Never hit an oppent while their back is turned," sneered Holly, doing a low kick that made him fall to the ground.   
  
"All right! Show 'em what you got Holly!" exclaimed Ryoma.   
  
Artemis stood up smirking.   
  
"Then pay attention," he said, throwing a punch, Holly ducked, rolling on the ground.  
  
A streak of blood rolled down her face.  
  
'That was close.' she thought.  
  
Artemis chuckled.   
  
"Gomen," he said.   
  
"Gomen my ass," muttered Holly, throwing a kick that sent Artemis up in the air, he landed gracefully.  
  
"Vicious creature you are...lets tame you," said Artemis, his dark blue eyes flickering with....anticapation? Or fear?  
  
A dagger struck Holly in the leg and she had fallen.  
  
"Gah...baka," muttered Holly.  
  
"Alright Artemis, finish it!" exclaimed Juliet.  
  
"This......this ISN'T OVER!" screamed Holly, standing up, throwing another punch.  
  
Artemis dodged it smirking.   
  
'She's fast.' he through.  
  
Holly unlatched one of her spiked bracelets off of her arms, and it flew through the air hiting Artemis in the arm...leaving quite a gash.   
  
"Get up baka...or do you surender?" asked Holly.   
  
Artemis grabbed her ankle throwing her across the room.   
  
"Iie," Artemis replied.   
  
Holly jumped in the air, unsheathing her katana.   
  
"You're going to play with sharp little toys through this whole match hm?" asked Artemis.   
  
"My sharp little toys are going to kick your ass," replied Holly, slicing Artemis leg.   
  
"Ow..."  
  
Holly laughed.   
  
"Sayonara Fowl," replied Holly, throwing down her katana...  
  
This was over.   
  
Artemis pounced on her sending her to the ground, he grabbed her katana.   
  
He chuckled.   
  
"It'll all be over when I say so," he whispered in her ear.  
  
Artemis lightly ran the blade over Holly's back, drawing crissom.   
  
"Dammit Fowl," Holly muttered.   
  
He proceeded to lightly cut her skin, and then started to lick the blood from where he sliced her neck....just enough to draw blood.   
  
"You vampire," muttered Holly.  
  
Artemis laughed, licking the blade of her Katana...tasting her own blood.   
  
"I'm not exactly a vampire....but I will say you blood tastes good," he said.   
  
Holly blushed.   
  
"Stop being seductive Fowl," she said.   
  
"I wouldn't say seductive Holly...I'd say..-" began Artemis, kissing her, making her taste her blood.   
  
"I win," Artemis finished.   
  
"Traitor," muttered Holly.   
  
((A/N: Do you like...I found Artemis to be sorta......Hiei like..o.o wow...Ryoma is in chapter Six of Another Fate, Another Mission, Another Destiny...so you know all about him and what his personality is like.......This is the part where you review!!!)) 


End file.
